


Fault in his code

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [14]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: prompt moved from my tumblr - Ocelot is a neko sex robot that BB has purchased





	Fault in his code

John knew how lucky he was. He turned in his bed, placing a hand on his pet’s warm thigh and rubbing it slowly.

An OCeL.ot unit, built to be a warm addition to one’s bed. A willing body with an attentive personality. A virile partner who was always up to satisfy one’s needs. And the personality to boot. 

“Get your fucking hand off of me.”

Okay, so maybe he had a slightly defunct unit, but that didn’t mean he loved his pet any less. John obliged, removing his hand and chuckling. Adam made a small noise in his throat.

“Did I say you could move your hand?” He questioned, voice angry but muffled due to the fact that he was sprawled on his front, face buried in the pillow.

“You literally just told me t-”

Adam’s tail swished angrily before curling around John’s wrist and returning it to its previous position. John hummed, rubbing small circles with his fingers as he trailed his hand up and down Adam’s thigh.

It wasn’t long before he was mewling, purring, hips jerking slightly into the sheets. His fingers kneaded the pillow.

An angry growl bubbled in his chest but he didn’t vocalise it. “Are you going to touch me, or what?” He huffed.

“I am touching you,” was John’s reply.

Adam’s tail swatted the bed impatiently, his ears flattened backward. “You know, what I mean,” he was a little louder, a little angrier than he intended to be.

John merely breathed out a soft laugh. “I don’t want to use you.”

Adam rolled his eyes, an action that John didn’t see. “I was built to be used. Why else would you have me?” His tail was flicking at the end, showing his anticipation and annoyance.

John shrugged. “Someone to talk to.”

There was a pause.

“You bought a sex toy just to talk to it?”

“Just because you’re a sex toy doesn’t mean I’m just going to use you for sex.”

Adam grumbled, melting a little further into the bed as John’s hand rose to cup one of his ass cheeks, squeezing it gently.

He huffed. “It’s what I was built for…”

His tail raised slowly and searched for the other man. It wrapped around the wrist of the hand on his ass, and tried to drag it closer to where he really wanted it to be. But John’s grip was firm, unmoving.

He shifted slightly, lifted his other hand up to Adam’s head. He pet his hair slowly, moving closer to his ears, slightly more gold in colour than his hair. Adam’s breath hitched when John tentatively touched his ear, and he thrust into the sheets with greater force. John loved how sensitive his ears were, it was an endearing feature… certainly made up for the almost grating personality.

He scratched in the spot that he knew Adam loved most, grinning when a loud moan escaped his mouth, followed by a soft purr.

“On your back,” he commanded sweetly.

Ocelot obeyed willingly, spreading himself on his back.

And what a sight _that_ was. His face was flushed pink, his eyes were jet black with arousal, his legs were spread wide, waiting. His long, sleek, golden tail, with nothing better to do, was coiled around his right thigh. His cock was full and red, already leaking, his fingers were clawing the sheets either side of him.

John moved in between his body, picking his thighs up and placing them either side of him. He was leaning over to the bedside table to pick up the lube when he felt Adam’s tail wrap around his left thigh.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Adam said, breathlessly, as John coated his fingers and moved them to Adam’s ass.

“I don’t want this to hurt.”

Adam pouted. “Maybe I want it to hurt…”

John’s whole body twitched and he paused momentarily, looking up to Adam’s face… that was tempting. But still he probed his pet’s hole with one wet, searching finger. “I can hurt you in other places. This… needs to be done correctly.”

Adam merely huffed, tried to calm his breathing down as he felt the finger inside him working with ease and familiarity.

Soon one finger became two. Then three. They searched, stretched, prodded.

“Hurry up,” Adam spoke, his tail twitching on John’s thigh.

John obliged, removing his fingers and coating his cock with lube. He entered slowly, to the disdain of Adam, who wanted it to be rough and quick.

Once John was fully seated inside the warmth of his lover, he moved to lean over him. Adam adjusted, raising his legs higher to wrap tightly around John’s waist.

“Are you going to move or are we just going to lie here all day?” he asked, bearing his teeth.

John leaned down and claimed his mouth, partly to make him shut up, partly because he just really liked kissing him. And Adam replied hungrily, mouth needy, a low rumbling sound making itself known at the back of his throat. He wiggled his hips, trying to get John to move.

Without any warning, he fucked into him with force, causing Adam to moan out his name in surprise. Every thrust was so deep, so quick, so powerful. John moved his face from Adam’s, grit his teeth and hissed, breathing heavily against his neck.

“Adamska…”

He was already so close, Adam was so warm and tight and welcoming. He was so perfect. John hadn’t realised he’d closed them, but he opened his eyes to take in the sight of what was happening. Adam’s mouth was wide with a silent moan, his eyes were tightly squeezed shut, his breathing was so heavy.

John moved. His left hand came to caress the tail wrapped around his thigh, his right moved to stroke one of Adam’s ears. His body convulsed around him, his muscles twitching in anticipation of his release.

“Fuck… John…”

John’s hand moved from his tail to Adam’s cock, stroking it once, twice. And Adam came undone around him, pulsing beautifully, drawing his cock deeper within him. And John was coming too, thrusting deep into Adam, mouth moving to press kisses into his neck.

They slowly came down, breathless, limbs untangling from one another. John moved back to look over Adam.

He smiled. “You’re so beautiful.”

Adam’s breath caught in his throat. “That’s a weird thing to say to a toy.” John hummed contemplatively, before falling to the side of him and scooping him up into a spooning embrace. 

Adam was confused how anyone could think that of him. He was nothing but a toy. He was made for sex, nothing else. But…

He couldn’t deny the tightness he felt in his chest as John told him he loved him.

Perhaps there was just a fault in his coding…


End file.
